All or Nothing
by Hanna West
Summary: Third installment in the Katie O'Connor. The name Toretto and O'Conner are now splashed across every news station in the world, leaving the team on the run. Ending up in Rio and meeting up with their old friend Vince, the team encounters knew jobs, new enemies and new allies.
1. All or Nothing Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and Furious, I only own Katie.

Hey guys, sorry it took my so long to update this, I went to London and Paris! But I'm back now and in a writing mood. I really hope you like this story and please tell me what you think :)

~Hanna

* * *

Home is a safe haven for most. Filled with smiling relatives and joy-filled laughter, but for me home was a living nightmare. Instead of meaningful hugs I got bone shattering punches, instead of being tucked in at night I would lay awake staring at the small clock on my wall, counting down the minutes until he'd crawl into my bed and steal another piece of my innocence.

_"Catherine." My father yelled from his place in the living room. I cringed at the harshness of his voice. I stood up quickly, learning a long time ago to not keep him waiting. Leaving my homework spread across the kitchen table and moved towards the living room. "Catherine." He impatiently yelled again, I could tell he was getting angrier by the second so I picked up my pace._

_"Yes, dad." I said, putting on a fake smile. _

_"Get me another beer." He snapped, without looking up at me which I was thankful for. I wasn't the best at hiding my emotions at fourteen and the scared look on my face would only enrage him more._

_"Can or bottle?" I asked quietly, picking up the two empty beer bottles next to him._

_"Bottle." He replied, grabbing the photo of my mother and Brian that sat next to him at all times. It was the last photo of all of us as a family before mom and Brian up and left._

_ I nodded and turned back towards the kitchen, my eyes glued to the floor and my feet moving quickly. Instead of fruit and vegetables in the fridge like a normal family ours had beer bottles and old takeaway containers. I grabbed a full bottle, forgetting out the condensation and before I knew it the bottle was falling from my hands._

_I gasped and my eyes widened. No, no, no I mentally screamed. "What the hell was that?" My father shouted, the sound of him getting up made my blood run cold. "You better answer me, you little bitch." _

_I dropped to the ground and tried my best to pick up the glass shards. "Nothing." I called back, trying to keep my voice even. "Everything's fine." Heavy footsteps sounded from behind me and I was too scared to turn around. I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked in a breath._

_"What did you do?" His eyes were hard and deadly, like he was imagining ways to kill me. Sometimes I just wished he would. I braced myself for what was to come but when his hand grasped my hair and pulled me back I let out scream. A swift kick to my stomach turned my screams into sobs._

_"Please." I cried as he kicked me again. "I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean too."_

I gasped for air as I jolted awake. Placing a hand over my chest to try and clam my heart rate I looked around, taking in my surroundings. My eyes met Brian's in the rearview mirror and I put on a smile. I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes. The memories of my father had been invading my dreams lately, I don't know what made them resurface but I know it's been a long time since I've had a good night sleep.

I turned my head to lean against the window, it was hot here and I could feel the sweat pooling on my forehead. The road we took was unpaved, making our trip even more hellish. Brian pulled the car over to where we thought Vince was living and we got out. My legs ached as I tried to straiten them, Brian grabbed Mia's hand and he led us towards a stone stairway. I moved closer to Brian and Mia because all the people with guns were making me nervous. They seemed to be coming out of every nock and cranny, I looked around prying to see Vince but to no such luck.

Brian squeezed Mia's hand tighter and gripped my shoulder, turning us around. "Let's get out of here." He said, glaring at a men who stood in our way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." A gruff voice said from above us, before spitting off some Spanish.

A smile spread across my face and I ran towards him, flinging my arms around his neck. Vince grinned down at me and pulled me closer to him. "Hey, Katie. God, I missed you."

Mia run up behind me and when I pulled away she went in for a hug. "Mia." Vince sighed happily, hugging her. Vince then turned his attention to Brian who had a small smile on his face. "Buster." I squeezed him arm and smiled at him. "Come on."

We followed Vince up more stone steps towards his house, just seeing his scruffy face brought a smile mine. It momentarily made me forget about everything that was going on. He had that effect on me. Vince snaked his arm around my waist as we walked and I leaned into him.  
"Is Dom here yet?" Brian asked. Vince glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

I looked up him. "When was the last time you heard from him?" I questioned. The sound of Dom's name made my heart race. It's been torture not talking to him or knowing if weather he was okay or not. I was so ready for him to come home.

"A couple weeks ago, up in Ecuador somewhere." Vince answered. I looked down and closed my eyes briefly. "So, how's it feel?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Brian.

Brian looked up and frowned. "What's that?"

Vince slowed us to a stop and turned around, smirking. "To be on the other side of a wanted poster?" I laughed a little and shook my head, shoving him a little.

* * *

More soon, I promise. Review, Follow and Favorite :) I love you guys!


	2. All or Nothing Chapter Two

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter, hope you like it. I don't have school today so I've decided to deem this writing day. Hope to have more soon. Love you all :)

~ Hanna West

* * *

Vince's wife Rosa made us a traditional Mexican meal. It tasted so good, but in all honesty anything would have tasted good right about now. I couldn't remember the last time any of us had eaten a good meal. All three of us wolfed down our food, not even bothering to breath in-between bites. After dinner, Mia and I helped Rosa with the dishes, well Mia did, I just cuddled with baby Nico. He was the cutest, little thing ever.

My eyes flickered to Mia's stomach, I had taken her to a small clinic a weak ago because she was feeling sick. Turns out I'm going to be an aunt. Mia dried her hands and I passed her Nico causing her smile to grow as she bobbed him on her hip.

"Time for bed little one." Rosa smiled, looking lovingly at her son.

"Can I take him?" Mia asked, as Rosa finished up the dishes. She nodded and led us towards Nico's crib, Mia carefully laid him down and smiled at him. I watched as Nico waved his cubby hand at us and laughed. Mia excused herself and ran towards the bathroom. I sighed knowing what was going on and followed her. I leaned against the door frame as me splashed her face with water.

"He needs to know." I stated when she turned around to face me. "You got to tell him."

Mia sighed and braced herself on the sink. "I know Katie, it's just with everything going on..." I cut her off by moving closer and grabbing her hands.

"You're making excuses." I said, with a slight smile. "You're going to be a mom. That is amazing and Brian is going to be an awesome dad. Plus the kids got me and I'm pretty badass."

A smile appeared on Mia's face and she laughed. "That you are." She paused for a second then looked up at me. "Are you going to tell someone about your nightmares?"

I paused before letting go of her hands and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Mia gave me a knowing look, I hated that damn look. "I've know you for years, I can tell me something is pledging you. Is it Letty?"

It was nice to hear her name, it almost felt like everyone was avoiding the topic of her but that wasn't what was haunting me. Not at the moment anyway. Shaking my head I looked down briefly. "I've been having dreams about my dad. The life I had before you guys."

Mia's eyes saddened, I hadn't told her everything about what he had done to me but she knew enough to know why they were nightmares instead of happy memories. She pulled me into a hug and I let out a breath. It felt good to tell someone about it, but that didn't mean I was going to broadcast it to everyone. Rosa stuck her head in to make sure Mia was alright, she smiled at us when we broke apart. We headed back towards the living room, where the boys were. I sat down next to Vince and Mia took the open seat near Brian.

"So, listen." Vince spoke after checking that Rosa was no where to be seen. "There's a job coming up." My head snapped up. "I was hoping Dom was going to be here by now but this ones clean enough that we can do it without him. It's a good gig. A couple of high end cars, easy targets. A guy I know is putting together a team to swipe them. Just need a few more willing bodies."

I ran my fingers though my hair and let out a long breath. "I don't know Vince."

"Look, the way the car scene is down here we can unload them quick and get top dollar. It's easy money." I grabbed Vince's beer and took a swig. "From where I'm sitting, it looks like all three of you could use the pay day."

* * *

The next morning Brian, Mia and I were sitting on a passenger train heading to God knows where. Last night we'd gone over the plans for the job and we decided it was worth doing. Plus, Vince is a very convincing person. I was flicking though one of those trashy tabloid magazines while Mia read a travel guide. Brian was up getting us some water so I decided to comfort Mia.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, leaning forward and lowing my voice. "With my God kid in there." I pointed to her stomach and she smiled. "I mean if this goes wrong..."

"It wont." Mia assured. "I'll be fine." Sometimes I hated her optimism, but she alway got me to break. Mia turned her body to face me and nodded, giving me extra assurance.  
I laughed, shaking my head at her. "You better." I demanded jokingly. "Otherwise Dom will kill me for ever letting you on this train."

"Speaking of Dom, when do you guys plan on starting a family." She asked. "I'd love to have a little playmate for my son of daughter and you're so good with Nico. You and Dom would be an awesome parents."

I shook my head and scoffed, leaning my head against the seat. "Could you image me being a mother?" I let out a slight laugh. "Because I can't."  
Mia frowned, narrowing her eyes at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, she has a way with looks. "So you don't want kids? Ever?"

I hesitated and looked down, taking a calming breath. "It's not that I don't want them, it's that I wouldn't be any good as a mom. I mean look at my role models growing up, a drunk and a junkie, not exactly parents of the year."

Mia shook her head, grabbing her hands. "Katie you're not..."

She was cut off my Brian when he slid into the booth, smiling at both of us. "What's going on?" He questioned, his smiling dropping once he had a chance to take in our serious expressions.

I smiled back at him and picked up my discarded magazine. "Nothing." I said. "Everything's fine." Nothing was fine but I was going to act like it and maybe one day I'll start to believe it.

"What are you reading?" Brian asked, leaning over the table towards Mia.

Mia glanced up and smiled, guesting to the book. "Tavel guide." She answered. Brian took the book from her and scanned the page she was on.

"Tokyo, Moscow, Goa..." Brian read, glancing up.

"You want to know what all these places have it common?" Mia asked, smirking. Brian nodded and put down the book. "No extradition."

Brian's smile widened and he pulled her into a kiss. I laughed but soon noticed the train officer enter our cabin. I cleared my throat and nodded in his direction "Here we go." I said standing up and walking towards the officer. I purposely bumped into him, grabbing his arm and looking up with my best doe eyes. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem miss." The officer smiled. Mia and Brian passed behind him, making an electronic copy of his badge. "Are you okay, miss?" He asked, concern in his words.

"I'm good." I nodded, moving away from him and following Brian and Mia. We got to the car lock-up and used the guards copied badge to get through the door. I pulled out my phone as Brain smashed though the glass and grabbed the keys.

"Hey, it's me. We found them. Second to the last rigger." I hung up the phone and looked over at Brian, who had a concerned look on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"DEA tags." He said holding up the keys. "These cars have been seized." I silently cursed and hung my head. Damn it, V. I decided not to think about it too much, there wasn't anything we could do now. We were already in to deep. I waved Brian over and he helped me pull off the car covers.

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter, I would love to hear what you thought so please review :)


	3. All or Nothing Chapter Three

Hey everyone, Here's another chapter for you guys, I hope you like it and I hope I wrote the action okay :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and furious our any of the characters, just Katie.

~Hanna West.

* * *

Vince and the team he hired started cutting a hole in the side of the train, big enough for the cars to fit through. The metal was ripped away and I felt my heart skip a beat. Standing there with Vince, arms crossed over his chest with a slight smirk was Dom. I felt my whole body release all the worry it had been building up and I felt like I could finally, after what felt like years breathe again. "Look who showed up." Vince stated, stepping further into the train.

Mia beat me to him, throwing her arms around his neck. When she pulled away his gaze met mine. I moved forward and he pulled me into a hug. It was so right, having his arms around me again. I felt safe. I leaned up and kissed him, letting him feel all of my love and longing for him.

"Okay, okay." Vince interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road."

I reluctantly nodded and let my arms fall away, but I never moved far. "I thought I told you to lay low." Dom said, pointing at Brian.

"We were running on fumes." Brian shrugged. "Had to make a call."

One of Vince's men snapped his fingers, gaining our attention. "Hey, quit talking. We only have a two minute window." I shook my head and looked over the cars, wondering which one I would be driving.

"Let's go Vince." Dom stated, nodding his head towards the cars. Vince nodded back and hopped in the first car. One of the other guys moved behind us but called out to his partner.

"I'm taking to GT40." He stated causing me to narrow my eyes. I looked over at Dom who shared my suspicion, turning his head slightly and eyeing the man. The car Vince was in got pulled out of the train and onto the landing truck. Once the truck had released him and he had driven far enough, ZiZi the man who wanted the GT so bad moved forward. Dom stopped him and nodded to Mia.

"Ladies first." He said gruffly. Mia took the hint and went towards the car, glancing at me briefly. The other man moved to stop her but Brian got in his face, silently telling him there was no way in hell he was getting past him and over to Mia

"Hey." Mia called, getting ZiZi attention. "This car suits me better." She climbed in and I watched as the two guys Vince had hired shared a look. Dom noticed that too and went over to Mia opened the drivers side door a little, leaning in to talk to her.  
"Change of plans. Wait for my call." He ordered, without room for negotiation. Mia nodded and Dom shut the door again, watching as the car was pulled out and let go. Once Mia was clear she made a sharp turn and started driving in the opposite way we had discussed his Vince.

"Hey." ZiZi called, watching her drive away with a angry expression. "Where is she going? Where is she going?" He pulled a gun and pointed it at me. The next couple minutes went so fast. Dom and ZiZi started fighting while Brian took down the other guy. ZiZi ordered the rest of his men who were still on the loading truck to go after Mia. As they tired to pull away from the train I made a split decision and jumped onto the back of the truck, grabbing a rope to stop myself from falling off. This wasn't my smartest idea I had to admit. The truck dipped down and I held onto the rope for dear life.

When the terrain flattened out, I climbed up the rope and kicked the passenger in the face. Wrapping the rope around his neck, I used all my strength to haul him out of the truck. I swung myself into the vacant seat only to be met with a blow torch. I ducked and missed it by a fraction. He kept coming at me and I kicked him square in the jaw. It didn't deter him at all. The driver got me pinned down and started lowering the torch towards my face. It burnt the metal beside my head and I mustered up enough strength to kick him again. This time I was able to knock the torch out of his hands and get the upper hand.

I started punching him, over and over. I didn't even notice that we were driving straight towards the train until the impact. My head flung forward and hit the dash, leaving a cut to my forehead. I looked up and saw the driver unconscious from impact. I noticed the gas leaking towards the fire and crawled back as fast as I could, just making it the other side of the truck before it blew. The explosion sent me flying and I grabbed on to part of the roll cage. My hands were sweaty and slipping, making me even more nervous. I saw the steel bridge ahead and my eyes widened.

I saw Dom and Brian look out from the hole in the train and I screamed at them. "Bridge. There's a bridge." I tired to readjust my grip but it only made me slip further. A car flew out of the train and landed on the desert sand. I knew it was them and it sent a wave of hope though my body. Finally getting a good grip, I hoisted myself up to sit on of the burning truck. The bridge was getting closer and my eyes kept moving from it to the speeding car the carried the boys.

I heard Dom and Brian both shouting at me but I tuned them out. I took a deep breath and jumped, landing on the back of the speeding car. I looked back to the train and the loading truck that I was just clinging to and watched as it was smashed to pieces as the train entered the metal suspension bridge. The rubble hurtled towards us towards and Dom switched gears making the car speed up. We were approaching the edge of the cliff and I sucked in a breath.

The car flew over the cliff and we fell, I jumped off the car and continued to fall. The impact of the water stole my breath away. You know that feeling when you're under water and you don't which way is up, that's how it felt.

I finally found my way to the surface and gasped for breath, my head was spinning and I tired to stay afloat but it was becoming difficult. I felt arms slid around my waist and help keep me from sinking. I turned my head slightly and met Dom's concerned eyes. Brian moved in front of us and I sighed with relief, we were all okay. I spoke to soon because when I looked towards the shore there was three armored car with men lining the beach, there gun trained on us.

When we made it to the shore we were cuffed and blindfolded. I don't know where they took us but when they removed my blind fold all three of us were hanging just above the ground. I looked around and only noticed one guard keeping watch, he was heavily armed so I decided not to push my luck.

After what felt like hours, the door was opened and a man dressed in a tailored suit stepped in with a smug smile. The man from the train, ZiZi, followed closely behind. The suited man came to a stop in front of us. "You three started up quite a bit of trouble today. Three of my men died. Three DEA agents along with them. Of course this is business, and sometimes things go astray. All I care about is the car. Tell me where it is and I'll let you go."

"This roofing plastic says you're full of shit." Brian commented, pulling on the chains.

The man chuckled, bowing his head with amusement. "I don't know how you guys do business in your part of the world, but here in Rio I like it when all parties know what there up against."

"That's funny." Dom stated, his tone void of emotion. "Because it goes both ways."

"What about you." The man smirked, moving towards me. I didn't had to look at Brain and Dom to know they both visibly tensed. "You are very beautiful. Why are you slumming it with them when you could be living large with me?" He held out his hands with enthusiasm

"I'm good but thanks." I snapped without hesitation, glaring at him.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Feisty. I like that in a woman." He looked towards Dom. "I wonder if your sister is as feisty? I guess I'm just going to have to find out." The man sent a sickening smirk my way and laughed again when he noticed that I grimaced. He left us followed closely by ZiZi again, damn lap dog. As soon as we heard the engine of a car outside turn on and drive away all hell broke loose. Brian kicked on of the guards and Dom broke out of his restraints. The fight began and guns were drawn, but that had no effect of Dom. I managed to get on of the guards into a choke hold with my legs, cutting off his air supply. He fell to the ground just as Dom and Brian finished with there guys. Dom found a knife on one of the guards and cut us both down, he pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"We got to go." He stated running out the side door, dragging me with him.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, I love to hear your feedback. Favorite, Follow and review :)

~Hanna West


	4. All or Nothing Chapter Four

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Love you all :)

Hanna West

* * *

We drove through the night back towards Rio, I'd volunteered to do most of the driving because the last thing I wanted to do was sleep and be reminded of my father. I knew Dom could tell something was wrong with me, but thankfully he let it be for now. We got to the safe house around nine in the morning, Brian sprinted ahead of us prying that Mia was okay. When Dom and I entered I sighed with relief when I saw her hugging Brian.  
I smiled and she run over to me, pulling me into a hug. I relaxed into it and let out a breath. Pulling back I eyed the metal pipe in he head and smirked. Dom stepped forwards and kissed the top of her head. "Just like a Toretto." He said gesturing to the pipe.  
"Where's Vince?" Mia questioned, looking behind us.

"That's a good question." Brian stated, shaking his head. I didn't understand, Vince knew to meet us here. My mind started spinning with the countless possibilities of what might have happened to him and it made me feel sick. I felt Dom touch my arm and it made my mind ease a little.

"He'll be here." He assured, moving towards the car Mia took off the train. I followed him and bent down next to it, looking it over.

"Guy's we're all over the news." Mia said, with a sigh. "They're blaming us for the killing of those DEA agents on the train."

"Which mean's we just jumped to the top of the wanted list." Brian commented as he and Mia walked towards us and stopped in front of the car. "The feds have got to show everyone that they're agents are off limits. They're going to send there best guys, we got to get out of here."

"The one thing we know for sure, is that they wanted this car." Dom stated, coming to a stop by me. I stood up and leaned back against the car.

"So theres something in it." Brian said.

I looked around us and pursed my lips, pushing myself off the car. "We find out what it is, we know what we're up against."

We spent the rest of the day working on the car. Taking it apart piece by piece. I changed into some ripped jeans and a dark green tank top, which was know covered in grease. I was working next to Dom and my attention veered. His mussels flexed as he worked causing me to licked my lips as I tried to control my breathing. A smirk crossed Dom's lips when he caught me looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You distracting me." I scolded jokingly, setting down my wrench. Dom chuckled and turned to face me. I moved closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck, he brought his lips down and they meet mine. God, how I missed this. Missed him.

"I missed you." He mumbled, moving his lips to my neck. I relished in his touch, moving even closer to him.

A door slam broke me out of my 'Dom daze' and we pulled apart. Vince strolled in with a smirk, looking at the car. "God, damn. What a mess."

"Where have you been, man?" Brian asked, a not so subtle hatred in his voice.

Vince laughed lightly and looked towards him. "You better check that tone." This was so going to end badly if someone didn't step in. I looked at Dom who just stood there, his arm still around my waist.

"You just better answer the God damn question." Brian countered, standing up and moving towards Vince. I groaned and reluctantly left Dom's warm embrace and went to stand in-between the two men.

"Stop it." I demanded, scoffing at the two of them. "Both of you."

Dom stepped forward and looked towards Vince. Mia successfully pulled Brian back and kept her arms around him to keep him in place while I pushed Vince back a couple steps. "Where were you Vince?" Dom asked.

"Guys all over the favela are asking about you." Vince stated. "Couldn't get out of there without leading them straight to you. I had to wait them out."

Brian laughed and came towards Vince again who was standing by my side. "That is such horse shit." He shook his head before lunging at Vince. "That was your job..." I grabbed Vince by the shirt and pulled him back with the help of Dom. Brian was yelling and Vince matched his tone.

"Enough, O'Connor." Dom shouted, quieting everyone down. "If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. Go walk it off." Brian hesitated before turning and stalking off. I shared a glance with Mia before she went after him. I turned to Vince and punched his shoulder, he growled down at me and I just scoffed before returning my attention back to the car.

* * *

It was late and I was sitting on the edge of the bed I shared with Dom. Brian and Mia had gone to bed a long time ago and it was nearing one in the morning. I glanced back at Dom who was sleeping peacefully like I wished I could. I was exhausted and my eyes were drooping but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. The nightmare that awaited me wasn't worth it. I felt the bed shift causing me to sigh, Dom sat up and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at him and saw the concern burning behind his eyes. I threw a fake smile his way and laid down next to him.

"You ready to talk?" He asked, grabbing my hip and pulling my closer to him. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly. I had opened up to Dom about my father before but I hadn't gone into detail. He knew that my father beat me and made my childhood a living hell, he even knew what he'd done to me at night.

"I've been having nightmares." I admitted quietly. "Like flashbacks of my past and I'm having a hard time sleeping lately." I shifted a little trying to shed that feeling of vulnerability but it wasn't working. "There about my dad."

I felt Dom's grip tighten at the mention of him, he closed his eyes and leaned close to my ear. "You know you're safe right? I'll never let anything happen to you." His voice was so full of determination and love it nearly brought me to tears. "I love you, so much." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I couldn't do any of this without you by my side."

I smiled slightly before my face turned serious and I moved so that I was straddling his hips. "When they sentenced you..." My breath hitched as I put my hands on his chest. "I felt like my whole world was crumbling around me. I can't loose you, Dom. I don't think you understand how much I need you. How much I love you. It's crazy to think about but it's true." I paused for a second and took one of my hands, gently touching his cheek. 'You know I don't believe in fate. But I believe in us. I believe in you. Always."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please review, follow and favorite.

Hanna West


	5. All or Nothing Chapter Five

Here's the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy

* * *

I laid my head on Dom's chest and listened to his steady heart beat. He brought his mouth down and kissed the top of my head, causing a silly smile to cross my face. A noise from outside caught Dom's attention and he stood up, pulling on some pants and a shirt. I got to my knees and whispered, asking him what was wrong. He didn't reply but gave me the 'stay here' look. Two words, _screw that_. I got off the bed and threw on some shorts and a tank to follow him but stopped in the door frame. Vince was messing with one of the car parts, when he finally lifted his hand I saw a computer chip between his fingers. I felt like I had been punched right in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Brian was telling the truth. Vince was working for those men, he knew what they wanted and didn't tell us. We trusted him and he betrayed us.

"Almost wish I didn't see that." Dom said stepping out of the shadows. Vince's head snapped up and he looked like a kid that got caught with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. "Almost." He stressed again.

Vince dropped the chip and raised his hands in defense. "Wait, Dom..." I stepped out of the doorway and into view, Vince's head sagged when he noticed I was there too.

"Mia and Katie where on that train." Dom stated ignoring my presents before shoving Vince into one of the stone pillars. "My girl and my sister." He shouted in his face.

Vince recovered quickly. "I didn't know." He defended, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt them." His eyes flickered to me as I moved closer. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"You set up the deal." Dom yelled, getting into his face.

"I thought the job was for the cars." Vince said, moving away from the pillar slightly. "I didn't know. All they want is the chip."

Dom paused before slamming his hands into the pillar. "You should have come clean."

The door to Mia and Brian room opened and they joined us, looking confused and tired. "What's going on out here?" She questioned, adjusting her eyes to the light as Brian followed her.

"Nothing." Dom stated, stepping away from Vince and towards me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"Please Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them." Vince begged. "They'll give it to Reyes and set things right."

Dom shook his head slightly. "Get out." Vince didn't move. A look of confusion on his face. "Get out." Dom shouted, making me jump a little.

Vince looked down and growled. "You never listen to me." He stated. "Not when I told you he was a cop and not now. You never trust me, and look where it's gotten us. Look at our family now. I can't go home, Katie and Mia are stuck in this life." I felt Dom tense beside me. Vince's eyes meet mine and he softened his tone. "Where's Letty, Katie? Where's Letty?"

My eyes went wide and I pulled away from Dom. "Get out, Vince. Right now." My tone was cold and demanding, something I'd never used towards Vince before but at moment I didn't give a crap. "Now."

I turned away from him and crossed me arms over my chest, trying to control the anger burning inside me. I heard his footsteps leaving and closed my eyes, sucking in a breath. Dom's hand found my waist, and pulled me into his chest. Mia and Brian watched us for a few silent seconds before they turned and disappeared into there room again. After a while of just standing there, Dom led me back to out room.

The next morning we decided to try and find out what was so important about this damn chip that Vince wanted. Brian inserted it into a drive and hooked it up to an old computer we found.

"What do you think?" I asked, leaning in. Mia was to my left and we shared a quick nervous glance.

"It's definitely a custom chip." Brian replied. "Look at all these side menus here for data entry." He pointed to the right of the screen, looking back at us briefly. "Let's check this one." Brian clicked on an option and quickly scanned the page that popped up, smiling suddenly. "Look at that. Same building, same order every week."

"It's a delivery schedule." Dom stated from behind us.

Mia leaned in further and pushed a button on the screen. "What's this?" She murmured as she read down the list that popped up. "Drugs?" He asked.

"No, no that's a dealer pack." Brain corrected, nodding his head. "See most major players, weigh there money so they don't have to constantly count it. Right there, that's forty-nine kilos. Forty-nine kilos is a million in twenties."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not believing what I was hearing. "You're saying that each of these shipments are worth ten million dollars?" Brian looked back and me and nodded, my eyes widened and I blew out a breath. "So what is that? A hundred million plus in cash houses?" I asked rhetorically.

"It's how he keeps it off the grid." Dom nodded.

"I think it's safe to say Reyes is smart to want this back. I mean it's this whole network right there just laid out on a chip." Brian stated, looking back at Dom and I. My head snapped up when I heard a noise from outside. Without hesitation Dom grabbed my hand and ran to the back wall. Dom and Brian helped Mia and I up the wall and threw the window at the top. Before I jumped down I looked back at Dom who was still down there and I hissed at him.

"What are you doing? Come on." I urged, extending my hand to help him up the wall as much as I could.

"Go with Brian and Mia." He ordered, running back into the room. I paused but heard Brian calling my name, I looked back at Dom one more time and caught his gaze. He silently told me he would be okay and that I needed to trust him. I jumped down and caught up with Mia and Brian and we ran, people were shooting at us. Screaming and pleas sounded all around us from the incorrect residents but I had to push them to the back of my mind and focus on running away from the people trying to kill us. We ran between the houses and up and down stairs trying to dodge the bullets flying at us from all angels. A couple of armed men tried to stop us but Brian and I took them out, letting Mia run ahead. We made it onto the roof tops and started jumping from one to another, they were still chasing us and I grabbed Mia's hand when she started to slow down. Brian wasn't far behind us, urging us to go faster. My legs started to ache but I pushed harder, Mia and I skidded to a stop in front of a large drop off. We shared a glance and took a deep breath, Brian grabbed Mia's other hand and we jumped.

* * *

Brian found a large, old sewage pipe that connected from the house we fell through. I pulled Mia back a little and made sure Brian wasn't looking when I placed my hand on her stomach. She mustered up a smile and nodded, putting her hand over mine. Brian called out for us, telling us he didn't know if they were fallowing us our not so we better keep going.  
We walked for around ten minutes before I spotted Dom. Not bothering tell Mia or Brian I took off running, and flung myself into him waiting arms. When I pulled back I patted his chest and arms before cupping his face.

"I'm okay." His hands covered mine. "I'm fine, I promise." Brian and Mia caught up to us and we continued through the sewage pipe. The pipe led us down the to the edge of the favelas. Dom pulled away from me and went into leader mode. "They're going to be looking for the three of us together now. We need to slip off." Dom stated. "Brian you take Mia and Katie south and I'll led them away."

I scoffed. "No way in hell." I grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away. "We are not splitting up again."

"Dom's right." Brian stepped in, looking conflicted. "Look how lucky we just got...what happens next time, we have no choice but to split up..."

"I'm pregnant." Mia stated, successfully cutting him off. A smile spread across my face and I waited for Brian and Dom's reaction. "I already lost my family once, I'm not going though that again." Brian moved closer to Mia and pulled her close.

"Are you kidding me?" His asked, starting to smile. Mia shook her head and kissed him. I looked over at Dom who also had a smile on his face and I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere." Brian promised, when they finally unlocked lips.

"Dom." Mia called. "Promise me we stick together." Dom took a second to look down at me and smiled.

"Promise." He nodded, Dom and I walked over and pulled Mia and Brian into a family hug. "The family just got bigger."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I'm working on the next one right now and it should be up soon. Next chapter will have a Brian and Katie bounding moment so look forward to that. I love hearing all you're reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me. Thank you so much for your support and love, you guys in inspire me to keep writing. Please review and follow, I love hearing what you think.

Okay, time you a question :) _What actress/model do you see as Katie?_


	6. All or Nothing Chapter Six

Here is chapter six, I hope you enjoy :) Please follow and tell me what you think.

* * *

_Dinner was in the oven and I was just finishing my homework when I heard his foot steps coming up from behind me. My whole body went cold and my heart started beating ten times faster then before. I could smell his breath from across the room, the stench of jinn mixed with beer is a sent I will never forget. It made my stomach twist with disgust and I knew what was coming. You'd think on my birthday I'd be left alone but no, today was like any other. My father drank the day away in the living room while I went to school and worked. Since my dad could barely get out of the house anymore I was forced to be the families soul provider. I'd been working for the last two years at a local flower stop just in town. The owner, Mary Hanson, was the sweetest lady that ever lived and I think she pitied me, hiring me even though I wasn't of age. _

_"Catherine." My father slurred as his hand caressed my arm. He leaned down and smelled my hair, kissing my forehead. "You are so beautiful." I held back tears as he pulled me against his chest. "Come with me." I'd learned a long time ago that it didn't matter weather I fought him or not, he'd still win. He always won. He led me upstairs and into his bedroom, sitting me down on the bed before he closed the door. The walls that I'd built up a long time ago prevented me from caring, isn't it sad when a horrible thing happens to you so much that you just expect it and don't try and defend your self against it. _

_"You look so much like her." My father cooed, sitting down next to me. He swept my hair back behind me ear and starting kissing my bare shoulder. "Lay down." He ordered in a low voice, I did as I was told and fell back against the bed. Closing my eyes._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, casting a glance beside me I saw Dom lying on his stomach snoring softly. I carefully climbed out of bed and walked out the door onto the small patio. Dom had found an old, abandoned house and we decided to bunker down there for the night. Let the heat die down a little. When I stepped outside I felt the sticky Rio air cling to my skin. I ran my hands though my hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Can't sleep?" The voice said from behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me and making me spin around. Brian stood there with a shy smile on his face, looking sorry for sneaking up on me. He moved closer to me and leaned against one of the stone pillars.

"You're going to be an amazing father, Brian." I said suddenly but with complete sincerity. I don't know what possessed me to blurt it out like that but I felt it needed to be said. We stood in silence for a couple minutes before I decided it was time to have the conversation I had avoided since he popped back into my life. "Do you remember anything about him? Dad, I mean." I asked, biting my lip.  
"No." Brian admitted, casting his glance down. "I mean, I remember a little bit but I think I blocked out most of those memories, you know?"

I paused, taking a deep breath. "You're lucky. Your minds able to block him out." Brian walked closer to me and leaned against the railing, narrowing his eyes. I could tell by the look on his face that he was in deep thought. "I hated you for so long, and it ate me alive. It took me years to realize that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have know that he was...evil."

"If I would've known what he was doing..."

"You didn't." I cut him off, shaking my head softly. "I've been having nightmares and I just need to remember that part of my life is over. He's gone and I'm with people I love who would never hurt me."

"Do you want to talk about him?" Brian asked carefully, testing the waters. "It might help." He offered.

"What is there to talk about?" I scoffed shaking my head again, feeling the rage slowly take over. "The fact that I picked up every extra-curricular activity just to prolong going home? Well, that was until dad got fired and I had to get a job to pay the bills and keep his supply of beer stocked. Or do you want to talk about the nightmares that are so vivid I forget that I'm not there anymore? How about when he'd crawl into my bed at night and pretend I was mom." I laughed bitterly, wiping away the tears that had fallen against my will. "This isn't me." I stated. "I'm not a cryer. I don't cry."

I felt Brian wrap me in a hug and I relaxed into him, just letting myself go. "It's okay to cry." He whispered into my ear, brushing my hair back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I couldn't seem to make my body move. I could feel a lot of the pain and anger I'd been keeping dissipating, like it was running off me. I felt myself being passed off to another person and I knew it was Dom, I opened my puffy eyes and he looked down at me. Taking a deep breath I recomposed myself, wiping my tears and straightening up. "We can't keep running Dom." Brian stated, glancing at a sleeping Mia. "We got to get out and we got to get out now."

Dom tightened his hold on me and nodded, pulling the data chip out of his pocket and holding it up. "You're right and here's how we're going to do it." He said, examining the chip. "We're going to use this, and do one last job. We're going to take all of Reyes money, every dime of it and disappear. Forever."

"New passports, new lives with no more looking over our shoulder. We're just going to buy our freedom." Brian nodded, smiling a bit at the idea.

"You realize we're talking about going up against the most powerful guy in all of Rio?" I asked with a smirk. Dom nodded and I looked between the two men. "Then we're going to need a team."

================================

The next morning after a restless night sleep Dom and Brian led Mia and I up to the roof of the building we'd crashed at. The view was beautiful, over looking most Rio. We had to be careful and lay low because there were people still looking for us but we figured we'd be safe up this high.

"Alright." Brian stated. "Lets run through the bases real quick." I leaned against the railing and crossed my arms, listening to him speak. "What do we got?"  
Dom was next to me, both hands on the railing while looking out. "First we're going to need and chameleon." He said. "Someone who can blend in anywhere."

"Okay." Mia nodded. "What else?"  
Dom paused, and thought about it before replying. "A fast talker." He stated, nodding his head. "Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything."

Brian smirked, looking at us. "I got that." He laughed.  
Going over the bases in my head, I let out a breath. "This guys going to have a lot of surveillance." I reminded. "We're going to need someone who's good with circuits."

"And with those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls." Dom explained. "We need guys who can punch through those walls." I nodded, in agreement thinking what else we needed but Dom beat me there. "Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position."

"Yeah, what else we need?" Brian questioned.

Dom turned around and faced us. "Most importantly, we're gonna need two precision drivers." He held up to fingers. "Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose."

"You know we got that." Brian smirked with a laugh.

I scoffed and pushed off the railing. "Cocky much?" I commented. Mia laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling my towards the stairs. I sent the boys a small wave and a smirk, before pulling out my phone. Scrolling down my contacts until I found Han's name.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I love you all and please review and follow :)

~Hanna West


	7. All or Nothing Chapter Seven

Hey everyone :) Wanted to get this up today because it was like a birthday present to myself :) I love you all and thank you for your undying support, you have know idea how much your reviews mean to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer then past chapters and I'll try to get another one up tomorrow.

~Hanna West

* * *

Later that day Mia and I finally convinced Dom and Brian to let us scout out a new base camp for us, somewhere to run operations from and not bring attention to ourselves. We eventually found an old, concert, abounded warehouse. It was perfect, on the edge of town where no one could hear us and large enough for us to basically do anything we wanted.

We hid out for two days while our team gathered, once we knew everyone was in Rio, Mia and I got in contact and told them where the warehouse was and when we planned to meet. I heard talking and laughing as we walked into the warehouse. I spotted Han first, he was standing next to Gisele eating a bag of chips. My eyes scanned the rest of the team, Rico and Omar our 'wall breakers', Tej our 'anything electrical' guy and finally Roman, 'our smooth talker.'

"I see you've all meet." Dom stated, catching everyone's attention. I smiled and jogged up to Han, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. I'd missed him so much, and it was good to know he was alive and in one piece. The greetings continued and I moved from person to person, giving them all a hug. Brian grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where Roman, Dom and Tej were.

"Aright, check this out." Brian grinned, he was like a kid on Christmas morning. "This is Tej, best circuit man on the East cost." I reached out and shook his hand, sending him a smile. "This is my boy, Roman Piece. We go way back, I meet this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami."

"I heard about you." Dom nodded, as him and Roman continued to have a stare off. I took this opportunity to analyze Roman, he must be a good guy if Brian speaks to highly of him. He was African American, and had cockiness oozing from him. He smiled at me when he broke eye contact with Dom.

Brain smiled. "Rome, this is Katie." He introduced. "My sister."

Rome laughed and grinned back at me. "Damn Brain, you left out the smoking hot part." He took my hand and kissed the back of it and I scoffed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"If only I could say the same." I smirked, pulling my hand away as Han walked up to us.

"Nice digs." He commented, popping another chip into his mouth.

Dom smirked and grabbed my hip, pulling me into him. I noticed Rome's eyes go wide and he punched Brian's shoulder. I'm guessing Brian forgot to mention I was taken. "Yeah, well, the Ritz were sold out." Dom replied.

"So, whats this all about Dom?" Han asked, still in the dark about the whole Reyes plan. I forgot about that.

"Yeah man, why'd you drag us half way around the world?" Tej added, just as confused as Han was.

"Cause we got a job." Dom stated simply, looking at everyone that had gathered around us. Brian led us across the warehouse to a table were we'd left a small map of Rio. I walked with Dom towards the table, it was good to see everyone again but I found myself looking around for Letty even though I knew she wouldn't be there. Dom caught my slight frown and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head lightly. "Nothing." I smiled. "I'm okay." And it was the truth, I didn't break down every time I thought of her anymore. I just remembered the laughter and happiness she brought to my life.

"Alright, so our targets name is Hernan Reyes...he runs the drug scene down here." Brain explained as he all reached the table. "He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail."

"No paper trail means no banks." Gisele in formed, leaning against the table. "No banks mean's cash houses."

Brian nodded and unfolded the map. "That's right. Ten of them to be exact, spread throughout the city."

Dom nodded. "And were going to hit them all." He added.

"All of them?" Tej questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"All of them." Dom confirmed with another nod.

Rome rubbed his hands together. "This sounds crazy." He stated. "Bring us to a whole different country...so we can rob the dude that runs it? I thought this was business? Sounds personal to me." He blew out a breath. "Is that what this is? I got love for you all but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homie."

I smirked as he started walking away, sharing a glance with Brian. "So what were talking about is a hundred million dollars." I spoke loud enough for Rome to hear and I smirked wider when I head his footsteps stop.

"You say what..." He stuttered, turning around. "Hundred...Hundred...See sometimes I be over thinking man, and I...I know we just meet...but you just kinda got to..." I laughed and shook my head at his stuttering.

"That's right, a hundred million dollars." Dom said, ignoring Rome. "And everything we take we split even."

Tej let out a breath, doing the math in his head. "So eleven million a piece. I am down." Rome shook his head in disbelief. "Eleven million." He stated, still trying to wrap his head around it. "Sound like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me."

I scoffed and stared at Rome as Gisele shook her head. "You can't pull off ten heists on a mark. You just can't."

"Yeah." Han nodded in agreement. "As soon as we hit the first one they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest."

"Exactly." Dom smirked.

The next day there was a scheduled drop off at one of Reyes cash houses. We dressed in black, complete with ski masks. As soon as the delivery-man knocked on the door we jumped into action. I raised my gun and fired and we invaded the warehouse. Woman who were counting the money in their underwear screamed and huddled together, completely and utterly terrified. Dom hit one of the guards with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground. Once everyone was subdued, Han, Rico, Tej and I watched over them while the others gathered all the money and loaded it onto a trolly. The counters and the guards were lined up, kneeling and looking at us with a mixture of fear and hatred.

"The all of it." Brian stated, dropping the last few stacks onto the pile.  
The guard Dom had hit with the butt of his gun scoffed. "You are dead men." He stated. "You're all dead men. You don't have a place to hid." Dom ripped off his ski mask and everyone followed suit, I was the last one and I smirked at him sending him a taunting wave. "Are you crazy? Do you know who's house this is? Who's money you're stealing."

Dom picked up a can of gasoline and started pouring the content of it onto the pile of money. He threw away the can of gas and grabbed his lighter, flicking it on. "We ain't stealing it." Throwing the lighter onto the money, we watched it all go up in flames. Dom slowly walked towards the guard and pointed at him. "You tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming." Dom turned his back on the guard and glanced at the burning money before walking over to me and putting his hand on my hip. We stared at each other for a couple seconds, not saying a word but having a silent conversation.

We just started war.

* * *

Reyes ordered the movement of all of his cash houses money just as we expected. Each one of us sat on a cash house, we followed the money all the way to the police station. Great. Calling the team, I told them to meet up on the roof of the building across from the station where Tej was already located. "Well, this job just got a lot harder." Brain sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Roman shook his head. "If he's moving into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket." I nodded my head in agreement, staring at the station.

"Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip then I thought..." Omar stated, crossing his arms and sighing. "We can't do this."  
"Can't?" Han scoffed. "You mean shouldn't."

Dom didn't take his eyes off the station but his hand tightened it's grip on my waist. "I think this doesn't change a thing." He stated, shaking his head. "I say we stick to the plan."

Rome did a double take, looking at him like he was crazy. "You say what? This just went from mission impossible, to mission in-freaking-sanity. Whatever man, I'm not scared. I'm just letting you all know, going in there is crazy." He turned around and started waking towards his car.

"I got this." Brian stated running after him.

* * *

We went back to the warehouse after going into the library and getting a copy of the blue prints for the bank where Reyes was keeping his money. We stood around a large table and watched as Mia rolled out the blue prints. "The beauty of public offices...public records." She grinned. I leaned against the table and sighed, my eyes scanning over the piece of paper.

"This is where he's keeping the money." Brian stated, running his finger over blue print and stopping on one of the small square. "The vault in the evidence room."

"Um...uh...yeah, can I get everyones attention, right here for a second?" Tej asked, his eyes widening. "We're talking about breaking into a po-lice station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Po-po, five-o, one-time, pigs, people we don't like."

"You know police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Han commented, folding his arms.

Brian nodded. "That's why its a stealth mission...we'll be in and out before they even notice we were there."

"We'll need to get eyes in there." I stated, looking over the blue print. "At least to find out the make and model of the vault." Silence came over the team, each one of us trying to figure out how we were going to get in there without anyone noticing. We needed someone to talk there way in and not crack under pressure. My eyes found Roman and I smirked. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him and his eyes went wide.

"Wait...what do you mean." He stuttered, looking between us. "Why me?"

Brian smirked and shrugged. "You got the biggest mouth."

Tej blew out a breath. "That's for damn sure." I laughed and nodded, in complete agreement.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please review, follow and favorite.


	8. All or Nothing Chapter Eight

Brian, Tej and I sat in police parking lot in a black van we had illegally acquired. We were waiting for Rome to get back. Tej programed an electric toy car with a video camera so hopefully once Rome got it into the evidence room we could check out the vault. Tej and I passed the time by playing paper, scissors, rock which I won by the way. Finally the door slid open and Rome climbed in, taking the seat next to me, grinning like an idiot.

"It's done." He said. "You see, I think I made better special agent then you ever did." Rome taunted with a laugh while looking at Brain who was just smirking.

Brian turned his head towards Rome and shook it. "Well, that depends on how you define special." He stated. I laughed and shook my head, rolling my eyes. Ignoring Brian and Rome as they started slapping each other, I looked towards the screen with Tej.

"Okay, come on now." Tej said, picking up the remote control for the toy car. I watched as Tej got the toy car out of the evidence box and started driving it around the small room. "Alright, come on."

"Dog, you still can't drive." Rome commented and I turned around and punched him in the shoulder, telling him to shut it. "Now I see why you're always getting into accidents." He teased ignoring my warning as Tej drove the toy car into the wall. "You can't even drive a remote control car, I mean this is crazy."

"I'm going to need you to shut up right now." Tej stated without turning around, his eyes still focused on the screen.

"I'm not going to shut up..." Rome shook his head and Brian and I shared a look and both turned to face him, giving in a 'shut up' look which he ignored once again. "Give me the remote dog. Go left, it looks like something right over to the left. What is that? What is that?"

We waited a few seconds before Tej smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Bingo." He nodded.

"What is that? A six by six?" Brian guessed, looking at the picture of vault the screen.

"Eight by twelve." Rome stated.

"Seven by twelve." Tej and I both corrected before he continued. "I figure with eighteen inch thick steel reinforced walls with an insulated copper cord to protect against a thermal lenz. A class three electronic lock with a sure fire grip from a tumbler and I bio-metric palm scanner. Ten tons of top of the line security."

"Do I want to know how you know all that?" Brian asked.

Tej turned his head towards Brian. "I had a life before you knew me O'Connor, lets just leave it at that, alright." He turned his attention back to the screen and sighed. "She is a beauty though, man."

"A beauty as in good?" Rome questioned, hopefully.

Tej smiled lightly. "Beauty as in she gonna to start of playing hard to get and no matter how much I caress her, no matter how much I love her in the end...She still ain't going to give up that ass."

"I, on the behalf of all the women in the world take offense to that." I stated, pulling out my phone. "I'm going to call Omar and Rico, tell them we're all set." They nodded as I dialed. Omar and Rico were successful in getting us into the police station surveillance. They called me and told me that it was a go so I helped Mia log into the system and we took our first look at one of our biggest obstacles. The team gathered around us I pointed towards the screen. "We're looking at four cameras." I stated.

"That's some high-end shit too." Han commented. "Marker-optics, hundred degree field of view, ten seconds oscillation."

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "That's a narrow window, man."

"Can't we just snap in a replace the image?" Gisele suggested, shrugging her boney shoulders.

Tej shook his head."It's hooked into a digital sink. They'd know we were in the system. The best we con do is peek."

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get threw this." Rome sighed, leaning on the table.

I scoffed. "Not just fast. We got a hard right and a hair pin." I stated. "We need something agile."

"You guys mock up a track." Dom stated, crossing. "Katie. Brain, lets go get some cars." I smirked and turned around, heading back to the small room Dom and I shared to change my clothes.

Down town Rio was the place to be if you knew anything about cars. Han had caught wind of a race that looked promising so we headed there first. Classic and imported cars everywhere, surrounded by racers and their scantily clad chasers.

From my spot in the back I scanned the crowd looking for any cars that fit the criteria we needed but didn't notice any yet. The charger came to a stop and I climbed out of the back, rounding the car to Dom. He looked over the crowd taking in the scene. That used to be his pre-race tradition before we had to leave L.A. I felt his hand come to rest on my hip after it wondered down my bare arm and across my lower back.

A few racer-chasers strolled past us with dresses that barley covered their asses. They looked at me and then Dom's hand on my hip and glared. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, leaning further into Dom just to piss them off more.

"Katie already pissed someone off." Dom laughed, looking over the top of the car at Brian. "Home, sweet home." I pulled away from Dom and slapped his arm. I heard the sound of Brian's laugh followed by Dom's throaty chuckle. He reached out and grabbed me, pulling me back to his side. He leaned down and kissed the side of my head. I rolled my eyes and started walking.

We glanced from engine to engine, car to car but nothing stood out. That was until Brian spotted one and walked towards it. "How about that?" He stated while admiring the blue car. "All motor, no tuning issues. I always wanted one of those."

"Held the record up town for three years running." A male voice called out, making his way through the crowd. "Damn bro...you got a lot of balls to bring your problems here Toretto." A tall, lanky man said, shaking his head. "Not to mention, a cop."

I saw Brian cringe but cover it nicely with a smile. "Yeah, we can keep that on the low."

"Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you two. The chica's even got a few warrants." He smiled and looked between us. "What? You didn't think we'd recognize you?"

Dom smirked. "We were kind of counting on it." He nodded towards the blue car we wanted. "That little coupe may run the streets around here." Dom turned around and pointed at his car. "But that monster...has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever."

"Well, she's about too." The man smiled, looking past Dom to the charger. "Now that...will be a nice trophy." He said. "Car for car."

"Car for car?" Dom questioned, smirking.

The man nodded with a smirk. "You want it come and get it."

Famous last words.

The race went exactly as expected and we took home the car. We pulled into the warehouse after making sure we weren't followed. I heard laughing as I climbed out of Dom's charger and made my way over to Mia who was lounging on the couch with Gisele.

"Really?" Rome asked, still laughing. "Where'd you get that from? Papa smurf?" I shook my head and leaned against Mia's shoulder, closing my eyes briefly.

One by one everyone headed off to bed, but I remained on the couch. Finally I got up the strength I realized I was the only one left. Even Dom was gone.

I quickly peeked in on Brian and Mia, they were both sound asleep and I smiled. Brian's hand was casually placed on Mia's stomach and he had her hand over his. I was going to be an aunt and I couldn't be happier. Careful not to make any noise when I closed their door I walked back to the room Dom and I shared. When I got there Dom was sitting on the edge on the bed, he looked stressed and I let out a breath. I walked towards him and stood in front of him, kneeling down and taking his face in my hands.

He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. We stayed like that for a couple wonderful seconds, it wasn't an awkward silence it was nice. Dom finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "Do you think we can do this?" He asked.

I took a minute, thinking about it. Biting my lip I crawled onto his lap and pressed my forehead against him. "I think that with your leadership, we can do anything." It was the truth, I had all the faith in him and nothing would ever change that. I kissed him slowly, bringing my arms around to wrap around his neck. He immediately responded, gripping my hips and bringing them closer to his. I moaned against his lips and he tightened his hold.

I felt Dom stand up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned us around and laid my down on the bed, crawling over top of me out lips never breaking contact. He ran his hands up and down my sides as our lips moved in sync. I can't explain how much I missed this. Missed us. I reluctantly pulled away for air and I felt his weight lift off my slightly, I opened my eyes and watched Dom strip off his shirt before returning to my lips.

His hands moved to the hem of my tank and pulled it over my head, his eyes were filled with lust and it made me want him all the more. Arching into him I heard him groan, his lips found my stomach and kissed the way down to the buttons of my jeans. The anticipation was killing me, my whole body was shaking and I just wanted him closer, if that was even possible. I felt his hands slowly unbutton my jeans and drag down my zipper.

I lifted my hips and allowed him to pull them off, leaving me in just my bra and matching underwear. A deep groan came from Dom's chest and it sent shivers up my spine.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

The next day was devoted to trying to find a way to bypass the cameras at the police station. We assembled the security cameras around the warehouse, exactly were they'd be placed in the police under ground parking lot. Brian was up first, racing the car we'd gotten last night, around the warehouse trying his damnedest to avoid the cameras. He failed.

Climbing out of the car he looked at us. "How was that one?" He asked, I hopped off the stool I was sitting on and shook my head, walking down to meet him.

"Camera caught you." I said as I reached him.

"What?" Brian asked, his eyes widening. I nodded, biting my lip. "Man, I was milking the hell out of that thing too."

"We're going to need a faster car." Dom stated.

All day. That's how long we practiced, person after person trying to avoid the cameras but know no one could do it. Even I couldn't get past them, which frustrated me to no end. Gisele brushed past me and got into the car after Rome failed for the fourth time. In one try, Gisele managed to bypassed all the cameras, she smiled as she climbed out of the car.

"I think I'm in love." Han breathed, staring at Gisele. I shook my head and shoved him lightly.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry for the wait :) Please tell me what you think and follow/favorite.

Love you all, Hanna West.


	9. All or Nothing Chapter Nine

Hay everyone, sorry about the wait but I'm back now and ready to write :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It took me all of fifteen minutes to bribe a warehouse manager to let me 'barrow' a replica of the safe that Reyes was holding his money in. I even got him to deliver it, free of charge I might add. When it was delivered, Tej looked like a kid on Christmas morning that just got the shiniest bike on their street. "That's the piggy bank you ordered." Rico nodded, pointing to the safe. He and Rome helped me obtain it, their job was to step in when the manager got too handsy, which he did. Multiple times.

Tej looked up at Rico's comment and blew out a breath. "You're kidding me." He stated walking towards the safe. "Where in the hell, did you guys get one of these?"

I laughed and shook my head, glancing over at Dom sending him a knowing look. "You don't want to know."

"Alright well, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but...there's still another problem. Palm scanner." He sighed, pointing at the safe.

"Without Reyes hand print...whodeanie himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How do you know it's Reyes hand print?" Rico asked, narrowing is eyes.

I scoffed and tilted my head towards him, crossing my arms. "You got a hundred million dollars in a safe, you gonna put someone else handprint on it?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes handprint?" Rome questioned, looking between all of us.

"Han." Dom called, while leaning on the railing behind us. "You're up."

Han nodded. "Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff." He smiled sarcastically before turning towards the door and walking away.

Gisele hesitated before running after him. "Lets go. I'll drive." She said without room for argument. I watched them go and smiled to myself, they are definitely getting together even if they need a little push.

Brian smirked when he noticed my face. "Don't even think about it." He whispered, watching me watch them. I smiled innocently at him and shrugged, turning on my heal before walking away.

I was leaning against the safe as Tej worked on it. He'd been at it ever since Han and Gisele left. I decided to hang out with him and Rome because everyone else was doing boring stuff. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, closing my eyes briefly. When I reopened them, I saw Han and Gisele walking towards us. My eyes traveled down to the pair of bikini bottoms in Han's hand.

"What's that?" Rome asked, looking down at the bikini bottoms. He glanced up at Han and smirked. "I thought she was more of a thong band." He commented, completely serious. I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder, pushing myself off the safe.

"We got the print." Han shrugged, holding the bikini bottoms up while Gisele shined a black-light over them. I watched amazed as a perfect handprint appeared over the length of the bottoms.

"Okay, that's crazy." Rome commented, stepping forward to get a better look.

Tej walked forward and looked up at Gisele and Han. "So, did he just slap that ass or did he like grab it and hold onto it." He laughed, along with Rome. I grabbed the black-light from Gisele and shined it in their faces. "No, hay. This will work." Tej smiled, taking the bottoms from Han. "But, you still didn't answer the question."

"Guys, guys." I heard Mia call. I turned around and started walking towards her; Rome, Tej, Han and Gisele following me. "We got a problem." Mia was standing in front of the lap top with Brian beside her. "The whole team just got burnt." She stated, looking back to the lap top again. "Now we're all wanted."

"How did this happen?" Gisele asked when we finally reached them. I looked at the screen and saw all out profiles with red flashing writing reading, 'Extremely Dangerous'.

"US Diplomatic security issued the warrants." Mia said, reading the screen. "Agent L. Hobbs." Brian's face paled and he moved closer, looking at the picture Mia had brought up of the agent.

"Yeah, hold on one sec." He said, tapping a few keys. "Hey, Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favelas?" Dom stepped forwards and stopped next to me. He nodded, glancing at Brian. "Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS."

"So he's good." Tej commented, looking at Brian.

Brian blew out a breath and nodded. "When the F.B.I wants to find somebody, thats who they call because he never misses his mark. This guy...this guys old testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style."

"And right now, he's hunting us?" I asked in disbelief, biting my lip. I felt Dom place his hand on my lower back and discreetly pull me closer to him. I rested my head against his chest and sighed; this wasn't good.

Han nodded, looking towards Dom and I. "Dom, we got to move up out timeline." He stated, popping another chip into his mouth.

"Yeah but how?" Rome asked, shaking his head. "This things already been difficult enough without Wyatt Earp on our asses." He paused looking around. "If anything we need more room to breath."

"Roman's right." Dom stated. "I think we need to get some fresh air."

* * *

Han asked around and discovered that the man Dom had raced and won the car from a couple days ago was holing another race. I wasn't too sure about this plan but I trusted Dom with everything I had and if he said it was going to work then it was. I watched Dom talk to the man he'd won the car from as I leaned against one of the cars with Gisele. He was laughing and nodding with him; getting him on our side. He walked back over to us after finishing his conversation with the man. I think his name was Roberto or something.

Dom stopped in front of me and smiled lightly, taking my hand and pulling me away from the car and towards him. I tried to put on a brave face but Dom saw right through. Who was kidding? He always did. He brought his hand up and brushed my hair back behind me ear before leaning down. "Everything going to be fine." He whispered, moving his other hand to my lip. "I talked to Roberto and he's all in. I can be very persuasive when I want to be, you know?" I smirked and laughed a little.

"I trust you." I said, letting out a breath. "I'm just a little freaked out that this terminator is hunting us. If what Brian said was true then he's not going to stop until we're all in cuffs or worse." Pausing I looked up at him, bringing my hands up to wrap around his neck. "Dom, I can't lose you again. With Mia pregnant and..." Dom's lips suddenly came down and stopped my from talking. He pulled my hips into him as he continued to kiss me. You know that feeling when your head goes fizzy and every intelligent thought leaves you? Well, that's how I'm feeling right about now.

The sound of people calling out in protest and heavy footsteps coming towards us made me reluctantly pull away. I glanced over Dom's shoulder and saw Hobbs and his team; dressed in combat gear. "Hey, Toretto." Hobbs called. Dom looked down at me and gave me a slight nod before slowly turned to face Hobbs. I turned with him, leaning into him while watching the scene. "Your under arrest." Hobbs said confidently.

"Arrest?" Dom questioned. "I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you Brian?" I glanced over at my brother who was smirking at Hobbs and his team. He shook his head, taunting them.

"No, not a bit." He answered. "Not even a little bit."

Hobbs just glared, moving his eyes from one of us to another. "Just give it a minute; it'll sink in." I scanned Hobbs' team, trying to size them up. My eyes stopped immediately when I caught site of the necklace Letty and I gave Dom the first year him and I were together. It was hanging around the neck of the woman standing next to Hobbs. She noticed my stare and frowned slightly, looking down at the necklace.

"We didn't kill those feds." Brian commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "That was Reyes." He added; like it would actually help us.  
"I don't give a shit." Hobbs snapped, shaking his head forcefully. "Just here to bring in two ass holes that names hit my desk. I even have orders to haul in your little bitch Toretto." I felt Dom stiffen beside me; his fists balling. I grabbed his arm and squeezed, silently telling him to forget it.

"Yeah." Brian nodded sarcastically. "That sounds like a real hero." You could definitely hear the underlying anger in his voice. By the expression he was wearing he looked about ten-seconds from lunging at Hobbs.

Hobbs face remained stony as he took a couple steps towards us. "The funny." He commented. "From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Or some want to be tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You, turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs was staring directly at Dom and I with fire burning behind his eyes.

I let go of Dom's arm as he shook his head; slowly walking closer to Hobbs. "I don't think so." He said.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a God damn choice boy." Hobbs spat, moving even closer so him and Dom were practically standing nose to nose. Hobbs' team drew there weapons, focusing them on us.

Dom didn't even flench; he just glared Hobbs down. "Your mistake..." He said, shaking his head. "Thinking you're in America." He paused, looking over Hobbs' team with a smirk. "You're a long way from home. This is Brazil." Dom raised his hands and basically every person that had gathered around our little verbal dispute drew a gun, including Roberto.

One of Hobbs' team members lowered his gun and stepped forward, looking nervously at all the guns pointing at them. "Come on boss, another day." He said. When Hobbs din''t budge the guy tried again. "Come on H, it's a lot of heat."

Long, painstaking seconds passed before Hobbs finally spoke. "I'll see you soon, Toretto." He promised, his eyes still set in a glare.

"Looking forward to it, cop." Dom replied, not moving an inch. Hobbs slowly backed up, sending us all one last look before turning around and leading his team away. I watched the woman with Dom's necklace turn and follow closely behind Hobbs but not before glancing at me one last time.

I walked up to Dom and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. He was still so tense, and hadn't looked away from the direction Hobbs had gone. My phone starting vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out, noticing it was Tej who was calling. "Is it done?" I asked, moving around the front of Dom.

"Tracker's on." Tej said. "Coming to you now."

I nodded and hung up the phone. "It worked. Tracker's are on and Tej is calling in to upload the data." I said, cupping his face and bringing it down to look at me. "Now, lets get out of here."

* * *

Okay, question time :) I got an amazing idea from **_Bih Lupin_** to write a one shot about what Brian was thinking when he first saw Katie with the team. Is that something you guys would like? Let me know and please review and favorite.


End file.
